Critique Corner
Critique Corner is the thirty third episode of SpongeToons which is to be released August 13. Plot Squilliam reviews SpongeToons and leaves a bad review. Now Squidward must get his own way back. Transcript sits down in his home, tired after a long 6 day run at the Krusty Krab Squidward: Time to sit down for the weekend. turns on the television to find Squilliam on with his new show, Critic Corner Squilliam: Hello and welcome to my new show, Critic Corner! In which I critique TV Shows and Movies for my and maybe your entertainment. First up SpongeToons... Squidward: Good show, It is. starts drinking his cup of tea Squilliam: I think the show is a bad example on television... spits his tea at the end of the line Squilliam: The episodes are not my cup of tea, the stories are worse than other shows that do the same thing. Go and watch A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants, better show with a bigger budget. uses his phone to call up Luis in Maylasia. Squidward: Luis, have you seen Squilliam's review of SpongeToons? Luis: Squidward, it's about 9pm here. Don't bother me until morning. then calls Ghastlyop who is working on the Season 2 finale and Season 3 opener. Ghastlyop: Yo, what's up matey? Squidward: Squilliam has posted a bad review of SpongeToons. Ghastlyop: Err... Sorry Squidy, working on this episode here. flatmate, Amy comes in. Amy: Who are you talking to? Ghastlyop: Luis. leaves. then tries the last hope, TheITChap Squidward: Squilliam posted a bad review of SpongeToons TheITChap: Hold on, I'll be there in 2 hours time. Squidward: Why? hours later timecard, a knock at the door of Squidward Squidward: Who is it? TheITChap: It's me. Squidward: Let's go to the TV Station. [They are now walking to the BBTV station (Not Blue Box TV, I had to change it due to the episode - Ghastlyop)] walk in to the TV Station reception area Receptionist: Hello and welcome to Bikini Bottom Television Studios, how may I help you? TheITChap: Mr. ITChap & Squidward for SpongeToons. Receptionist: That's Studio 5 next to Critique Corner, which is Studio 6. leave to Studio 6, not 5. A break happens and Squilliam is punched in a quiet place Squilliam: What was that for? Squidward: SpongeToons. Squilliam: I haven't watched it. TheITChap: To learn, watch this. whole boxset of Season 1. Squidward and TheITChap leave [August 16th, 2014, 'SpongeBob leaves his house.] SpongeBob: Let's walk with Patrick today. ['Trailer starts] is at the end of a footpath, nearly falling off SpongeBob: Patrick, I've got you. Coming This August eyes move to the left The tale of a Sponge and a Star eyes move to the right End in a three part finale SpongeBob: RUN PATRICK! are running from a explosion Chum Utopia; The Sound Of Chum & The Last Of The Chum Lords is a darkened room, only footsteps are heard trailer ends. Of Episode Trivia *This is the first episode to be a collab in SpongeToons. Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:TheITChap Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts